Geranios Rojos
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: One-shot. Aquellos geranios se los regalo Seiya, aquellos geranios estaban ahi cuando Aioria aun vivía, cuando Touma se marcho... Y ahora esos geranios son lo que le queda a Marin de Aguila para recordar a sus seres queridos.


_Geranios Rojos._

En el Recinto de Amazonas hay barracas para el uso de las Santas, las cuales no es raro que sean "heredadas" de Maestra a Alumna.

Ese es el caso de Marin de Águila, cuya Maestra le dejo aquella cabaña, alejada de las otras barracas, con vista a uno de los raros y pequeños bosques que a duras penas sobreviven en el agreste terreno del Santuario.

Esta cabaña como tal no se encuentra dentro del Recinto de Amazonas, lo cual a la hora de tener como discípulo a un niño tan inquieto como Seiya, le había sido de ayuda.

Estar alejados del Recinto, del Coliseo, de los Soldados, a la Santa del Águila le había agradado eso cuando le tocó a ella entrenar con su Maestra y cuando le tocó a ella el turno de enseñarle al futuro Pegaso también lo agradeció…

Cuando era pequeña no necesitaba, o más bien nunca quiso compartir la atención de su Maestra, a quien había perdido por causas naturales muchos años antes de siquiera imaginar de la existencia de su alumno o de la verdadera identidad de Atenea. Tal vez porque siempre extraño a Touma y su Maestra era una compensación a su perdida, sin embargo esos recuerdos ya estaban casi perdidos... Marin también tenía que reconocer que durante algún tiempo Seiya también fue una especie de sustituto al vacío que su hermano le había dejado, ya que era imposible para ella no pensar en eso…

Ella había entrado al Santuario con el propósito secreto de encontrarlo, cosa que no podía admitir abiertamente debido a que ya era bastante el ser subestimada por ser de origen oriental, como para añadir que su interés por vestir una Cloth de Plata no era sólo por devoción por su Diosa, sin embargo eso poco a poco fue cambiando.

Su Maestra, Aioria, Seiya y Atenea misma… Su vida en el Santuario fue creciendo cada vez más al punto que estuvo a punto de olvidar al hermano de cabellos rojos que una vez había buscado con ahínco. Cosa que nunca pudo hacer por completo, ya que el ver a Pegaso mirar cada día al horizonte, hacía la distante Atenas con una expresión perdida y decidida mientras el recuerdo de su hermana se leía en cada uno de los músculos, le hacía imposible a la Amazona dejar en el pasado a su propio hermano, e incluso la motivaba interiormente a recriminarse por no salir y buscarlo con el mismo ímpetu con que sabía Seiya se marcharía algún día en busca de Seika.

Sin embargo era difícil no confundir al mismo Seiya con el que había perdido, más cuando hubo una época en que sólo eran ellos dos en aquella cabaña.

Sencilla, pequeña, solo una mesa de madera y una cama habían cuando llego Seiya a su cuidado, ante su llegada le fue necesario conseguir otra cama para el niño, siendo necesario un viaje a Rodorio para conseguir una, cosa que al principio pospuso debido a que el carácter tan inquieto de Seiya y su constante rechazo a servir a Atenea y dejar atrás el recuerdo de su hermana, le hizo creer a Marin que era más prudente primero medir al pequeño y juzgar si valía la pena adaptar su vida a un discípulo que tal vez nunca terminara de entrenar por ser poco apto para la Diosa.

Sin embargo, Seiya era talentoso y la conciencia de Marin siempre le recordó que sería hipócrita de su parte el negarse a entrenar a alguien que había entrado al servicio de Atenea por los mismos impulsos egoístas que ella.

Además el Águila creía que tarde o temprano al niño le pasaría lo mismo que a ella y el tiempo y vida que pasaba en el Santuario le harían desvanecer la fuerza de la memoria de su hermana.

En eso no pudo más que equivocarse.

Sin embargo eso no significo que Marin no se volviera parte importante de la vida del futuro Pegaso, cosa que no imagino hasta que habían pasado ya ocho meses de la llegada del niño, cuando finalmente la Amazona juzgo que era tiempo que el chico dejara el futon de tela que había traído consigo de Japón y durmiera en una cama un poco más suave, yendo así a Rodorio en compañía de su alumno siendo poca su confianza de dejarlo sólo.

Poco sirvió esa precaución también, en cuanto la pelirroja se distrajo el niño, haciendo gala de una habilidad que nunca demostraba en entrenamiento se escabullo. Aquí que Marin tuvo que buscarlo cargando el delgado colchón echo un rollo a sus espaldas, honestamente, bastante molesta con el imprudente chiquillo.

Tardó en encontrarlo, siendo ya casi el atardecer cuando lo vio, todo lleno de tierra, sentado tranquilamente en el borde de un pozo comunitario.

Le llamó la atención que el niño cargaba unas flores rojas y al acercarse vio que no era un ramo, sino una maceta grande, con un pequeño brote de geranios.

Marin sabía de antemano que ese día de la semana había un pequeño mercado en el pueblo y no tardo en atar cabos, ya que la planta, ajena a la flora silvestre de la zona, no podía más que venir de allí. A la observadora Santa también se le ocurrió pensar que aquel demonio de niño las hubiera robado pero tirado a los pies del mismo vio un sencillo y cómico monedero abierto y vacío que reconoció también. Allí había visto que Seiya llevaba el poco dinero que la Fundación Graude le había dado para su viaje a Grecia, ya que lo había dejado a las afueras de Rodorio cuando lo dejaron, sin atreverse a acercarse al Santuario, dejándolo por su cuenta.

Ahora la única duda que tuvo era porque Seiya querría una planta de ornato.

La repuesta fue rápida ya que en cuanto el pequeño, que en esos días no tenía más que unos ocho años, la vio, alzo la maceta que era la mitad de su tamaño hacia ella, con los bordes mal rellenados de tierra tirando un poco en sus pies (probablemente habían dejado al chico plantarla solo) y decir con una amplia sonrisa un escueto:

/_Feliz cumpleaños_./

La Santa no entendió como Seiya supo que su cumpleaños había pasado apenas un par de días antes, le costó trabajo imaginarse que probablemente había sido Aioria quien se lo dijo al niño, ya que él era el único que lo sabía pero que no había visto en ese mes en el Santuario…

Seiya no supo contestarle, demasiado distraído con la idea de comida ya que se sentía hambriento por su larga escapada y poco después, ya en casa, su nueva cama lo durmió en segundos y para el día siguiente para él ya era historia muy antigua para que la recordara.

Las flores duraron mucho más.

Aun ahora, después de tantos años, aquellos geranios sobreviven de manera cercana a lo salvaje en la ventana de la cabaña de la Santa de Águila.

Ella nunca había sido buena con las plantas, así que opto por plantar las rojas flores afuera de la ventana creyendo que ahí tal vez tendrían más oportunidad de vivir, lo cual no solo fue así, sino que los geranios, aprovechando la misma sombra que hacia la pared y el ambiente húmedo que causaba la pileta de agua afuera, habían crecido a todo lo largo del muro, altos y fuertes y con sus flores rojas asomándose dentro de la cabaña por la ventana, apoderándose de ese rincón.

Una vez, hacía tiempo, poco después de la muerte de Saga y que el Santuario fuera restituido bajo el mando de Atenea, el Santo Dorado de Leo vino a verla y sin atreverse a tocar la puerta se había quedado contemplando las flores, cuyas hojas verdes contrastaban casi tanto como el rojo con la destartalada vieja pared contra la que se apoyaban.

Marin no supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí, ya que ella no estaba cuando él fue a buscarla y cuando llego el León estaba tan quieto que era difícil intuir si eran minutos u horas las que había esperado.

Aquella tarde lo había invitado a pasar y habían hablado por horas, más que en todo el tiempo que se conocían sobre Aioros, sobre Saga, sobre Atenea, sobre la vida fuera del Santuario, y en algún punto recordaba bien haber oído a Aioria preguntarse en voz alta como sería tener una familia, tenerla de nuevo, para ser exactos. Marin había respondido que a ella también le gustaría saberlo.

/_Algún día_./ Dijeron ambos y el Santo de Oro se había marchado a su Templo, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa que Marin no olvidaría en su vida.

Aquellos geranios incluso habían sobrevivido a la toma de Artemisa al Santuario, cuando casi todo el terreno había sido inundado con aquella agua maldita. A la terrible pelea que había acontecido con los Ángeles, que había devuelto a la consciencia a Seiya…

Y Artemisa y Apolo, al marcharse habían dejado algo atrás.

Shaina la había visto con terror cuando vio a Ícaro reponerse de sus heridas en la sencilla cabaña, que Ofiuco estaba segura que aun en su peor condición el Ángel era capaz de volar en átomos junto con su hermana. Marin supo que la Plateada lo desaprobaba por semejante peligro, pero nunca oyó una palabra sobre el asunto, Shaina hizo como si no hubiera visto que Marin alojaba a uno de los ejecutores mandados a asesinar a su Diosa, dando media vuelta y poco después se enteró que había hecho arreglos para impedir que los Santos de Bronce se acercaran al lugar.

Marin jamás podría terminar de agradecérselo.

Sin embargo eso sólo fue necesario por una temporada muy breve, Touma aún no la recordaba, o más bien no totalmente y una vez que estuvo restablecido su primer impulso fue buscar a _su_ Diosa, Artemisa. Marin intentó disuadirlo, abrirle los ojos al hecho de que Apolo seguramente lo mataría por su traición, incluso tal vez la misma Artemisa lo mataría.

Nada de eso importo, Touma pronto estuvo de pie, con el Sol iluminándolo por el este, parado junto a sus geranios, dispuesto y decidido a irse.

/_Adiós_./ Fue lo último que oyó o supo de él, tal vez porque el joven comprendía que su hermana tenía razón al decirle que si volvía al lado de Artemisa, su muerte era segura, y no se atrevió a ser falso con un hasta luego, que la Águila hubiera preferido mil veces.

Algo curioso de sus geranios, era que siempre floreaban, pero lo únicos que tenían un aroma dulce eran los que estaban a punto de marchitarse…

Gracias a eso aunque Seiya ya no vive con ella, Aioria ya no vive y Touma nunca estará, lo único que tiene que hacer Marin para recordarlos es mirar por su ventana y oler el aroma de las flores, que mientras más se secan por el agresivo calor, más despiden un dulce aroma que aturde a la Santa, mientras busca perderse en sus recuerdos.

Ante la imagen de sus Geranios Rojos.

-o-

Gracias por leer.


End file.
